1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus using storage display means.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been proposed to provide an image display apparatus arranged to write a negative image or a positive image recorded on a photographic film or the like to a spatial light modulator (SLM) and read the recorded negative or positive image from the spatial light modulator so that a user can view the recorded negative or positive image. It has also been proposed to provide an apparatus arranged to write an image recorded on a negative film to a spatial light modulator by projection by means of a writing light source so that a use can view the written image as a positive image.
In such an apparatus, if an image recorded on a negative film or the like is to be written to the spatial light modulator, it is desirable to adjust the density of writing light in conformity with the range of reproduction of the tone of an image to be read from the spatial light modulator.
However, the density of an image to be written, recorded on a film or the like, depends on the color or the brightness of a photographed subject, a variation in the accuracy of exposure during photography or the conditions of illumination of the subject (front light or back light), and even if writing of the image to the spatial light modulator is performed under fixed conditions, it is considerably difficult to conform the tone of the image written to the spatial light modulator with the range of reproduction of the tone of an image read from the spatial light modulator, and external light during writing has an influence on the reproduction of tone of the spatial light modulator during reading. If an image is written to the spatial light modulator so as not to conform with the range of reproduction of the tone of an image to be read from the spatial light modulator, a read image will lose gradation in its bright or dark portion or the original color of the image will not be reproduced, so that a user will be forced to view an image which is visually extremely impaired.
A photographic system using a photographic film on which a magnetic recording portion is provided has been proposed. In the photographic system, data is recorded on the magnetic recording portion during photography with a camera, and the data is reproduced and used in a later development or printing process. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 6-18978 proposes the art of recording information such as the date or time of photography and the exposure of photography on the magnetic recording portion, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 1-280732 proposes the art of recording information relative to the color temperature of a subject on the magnetic recording portion during photography, and using the recorded information as color tone correction data in a printing process.